The structure disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP2009-37743A) below is known as a conventional example of a structure at an end of a wire. This structure is formed by connecting an inner terminal 1 and an outer terminal 2 to an end of a wire 10, which is formed by concentrically layering an internal insulating layer 12, a shield layer 13, and an external sheath 14 on the outer circumferential surface of a core wire 11, from the inside out (see FIGS. 15 and 16).
More specifically, a structure is employed in which the end of the wire 10 is stripped off to expose the core wire 11, the internal insulating layer 12, and the shield layer 13 in a step-like manner, the inner terminal 1 is connected to the core wire 11, a crimp portion constituted by a pair of barrel pieces 3 provided on the outer terminal 2 is wrapped around the end of the shield layer 13, and the outer terminal 2 is crimped to the end of the shield layer 13.